


Care to yell at me some more?

by lightbrite_rebel



Series: Finding Home? [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbrite_rebel/pseuds/lightbrite_rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>getting ready to leave....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to yell at me some more?

Emma and Killian sat having Lunch with her parents in their loft. Henry was spending time with Regina under the pretense of learning how to shoot a bow with robin. They were leaving for New York this afternoon and it was still a sore subject. Everyone sat in silence as they ate until Snow speaks up  
“Are you sure you have to do this Emma?”  
“Mom, we have been over this and I though you understood?”  
“I do but that doesn’t mean I’m ok with it. Hook did you even try to stop her?”  
“Oh I did but I’m sure you know your daughter enough to know that once her mind is made up no one is changing it.” Killian says glancing over at Emma  
“Of course you would say that you are the one who wins in the end and doesn’t have to lose her” dad yells standing from the table.  
“DAD! You’re taking this out on him and I thought we discussed that”  
“Its fine…I can see where you’d be upset, mate”  
“Don’t mate me”  
“I figure you would think that it’s a good thing for someone to go with her”  
“I would if it weren’t a useless pirate” David spat the last word setting off an argument between David and Killian as Emma tried to calm the situation down. Snow puts her hand on Emma’s shoulder drawing her attention away from the scene which has now come down to David hurling insults at Killian who seems to be trying to stop the situation by not responding and letting David get it all out.  
“Emma you can stop this if you would just stay”  
“Mom…”  
“Emma this is your fault” snow gasps and covers her mouth as soon a she realizes what she said  
“I can’t believe this…I just wanted a nice lunch before we left……” Emma says and turns and leaves out the front door slamming it as she goes. David stops yelling at Killian and they turn to the sound.  
“I didn’t mean to say what I said” Snow say in tears  
“I’ll got talk with her…” Killian says heading for the door  
“Emma….love” Killian says as he steps out into the hallway finding Emma leaning against the wall, head back, eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. “Look at me” he says putting a hand on her cheek. She complies sighing and laying her hand over his leaning into his touch. “Swan you need to relax, in their eyes this may very well be the last time they see you and they just got you back”  
“I told them I would visit” she says putting her hands around his waist as he leans his arms on the wall, on either side of her head, touching his forehead to hers before pulling his head back and telling her  
“With everything that goes on in this town you never know what’s going to happen and any day could be your last moment and your last chance and they are going to miss you.” He says moving to put his arms around her waist and pull her close.  
“I know I just want to leave on a happy moment” she responds laying her head on his chest her hands gripping his jacket.  
“I know and you will, they are just a little hurt right now but they love you no matter what” he tells her putting a soft quick kiss to her lips, she follows back with her own, he leans in to her lips again lingering a little longer until hers part allowing him to take her bottom lip between his tugging softly. She responds by grabbing his face with bother hands pulling him back to her when he goes to pull away. He lets out a groan when one of her hands slide in to his hair, biting his bottom lip, and sliding her tongue along his when his lips part in a gasp. He backs her back against the wall laying his body flush against hers, his hook going to her hip and his hand siding along her jaw and in to her hair. He tilts his head deepening the kiss causing quiet little moans and gasps to escape her mouth in between working against his.  
“Listen Emma I want to apl…” David stops mid-sentence as he steps out into the hallway to see his daughter completely engulfed in the pirate. They didn’t seem to notice him until he yelled out “hey!” when Killian slides his hook up her side dragging her shirt with it. They jumped apart working to catch their breath.  
“Sorry” Emma says sheepishly ducking her head a little and smiling at Killian who winks at her  
“Your mother and I want to talk to you and apologize”  
“Why don’t you go talk with your parents and I’ll go retrieve the lad and take him back to Granny’s to make sure he has everything ready” Killian says kissing her on the cheek  
“Ok” Emma says heading inside as Killian turns to leave  
“You go on in Emma I’ll be in in a minute want to talk with the captain here.” David says patting killian on the shoulder to keep him from walking away.  
“Care to yell at me some more?” Killian asks with a tight lipped smile  
“No, and I’m sorry about that. I should have said anything I did in there. I’m just upset that Emma is leaving and you were right it does make me feel better that she won’t be alone anymore.”  
“Even if it is with a pirate?” Killian asks trying to make it into a joke but failing  
“I always thought my daughter would end up with a prince or something like that….”  
“But instead she ends up with a pirate….sorry”  
“Yea, but a pirate that cares for her more than prince or royal ever could and I’m happy about that”  
“You have to know I’d never hurt her in anyway, I just want her to be happy. I was willing to let her go when she told me she was going back. We fought about it and I wasn’t happy about it but when it came down to it I would have let her do whatever made her happy. I’m just glad her being happy included me coming along”  
“You would have gone after her eventually anyway wouldn’t you have?”  
“Yes” killian responds with a smile  
“alright I’m going to head back end we will meet you and Henry at Granny’s later to send you off” David says as he heads back inside while Killian makes his way down the stairs.  
David walks back in to see Emma and Snow hugging.  
“You guys ok now?” Emma asks David when she sees him  
“Yea were good. Everything ok here?”  
“Yea were are all good now” Snow says wiping away some tears  
They sit and talk for the remainder of the afternoon before they leave to meet Killian and henry at Granny’s to see them off.


End file.
